warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Featherstorm
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |queen=Featherstorm |warrior=Featherstorm |elder=Featherstorm |mate=Blizzardwing |formermate=Hal |daughter=Dawncloud |sons=Raggedstar, Scorchwind, Mosspaw, Volepaw |mentor=Unknown |app=Russetfur |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Featherstorm is a dark brown tabby she-cat. Featherstorm was a ShadowClan elder under Cedarstar’s, Raggedstar’s, and Brokenstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. As a warrior, she had her first litter of kits, Raggedkit and Scorchkit, with a kittypet named Hal. She later took a new mate, Blizzardwing, and had three more kits; Dawnkit, Volekit, and Mosskit. However, during Brokenstar’s tyranny, her kits were made apprentices much too early, and Volepaw and Mosspaw died young. After her sons’ deaths, Brokenstar had Featherstorm retire to the elder’s den. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Featherstorm is the mother of Raggedkit and Scorchkit. She is first mentioned in Yellowkit's thoughts shortly after Nutkit calls her son, Raggedkit, a kittypet. Yellowkit thinks about how the Clan elders had been gossiping over their wondering regarding who the father of Featherstorm's kits might be. She recalls how they were asking each other if the rumor that her mate was a kittypet could be true, since Featherstorm had often strayed into Twolegplace and that she was never close to any other toms in ShadowClan. :Before the apprentice ceremonies of her kits, Featherstorm is seen following them from the nursery. :Yellowkit finds it difficult to sleep that night, remembering how the nursery had been so crowded, though it is more so empty without Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw. She notes that Featherstorm had returned to her warrior duties- leaving Poolcloud, Brightflower, Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit to be the only cats in the den. :Shortly before the apprentice ceremonies of Yellowkit and her littermates, Featherstorm is seen following Amberleaf, who comes out of the warriors' den, along with Toadskip, Brackenfoot, and Raggedpaw, who had been eating some fresh-kill. Later, the dark brown she-cat is with Cedarstar and Archeye, carrying back prey that they had caught while Deerleap was showing Yellowpaw the territory. After Raggedpelt speaks to Yellowpaw, he goes to join Brackenfoot and Featherstorm outside of the warriors' den. At her second Gathering, Yellowpaw watches Featherstorm, Archeye, and Toadskip pad past her and find a seat within the crowd of cats. :Yellowpaw asks Raggedpelt if he had ever asked Featherstorm who his father was. Raggedpelt replies that he had asked several times, but Featherstorm wouldn't tell him and that she says it doesn't matter, so long as he is loyal to ShadowClan. :The father of Featherstorm's litter is later revealed to be Hal, a kittypet from Twolegplace. :Later, she takes on another mate, Blizzardwing, and she mothers Mosskit, Dawnkit, and Volekit. Brokenstar, their new leader, summons the Clan to a meeting, and he demands to know where her kits are, and she replies that they are sleeping and unable to catch their own prey. He dismisses that and orders her to bring her kits to the meeting, to which he makes Mosskit an apprentice. Featherstorm is horrified, and her other kits are jealous, but Brokenstar promises that it will be their turn when they are old enough. :Mosspaw is accidentally killed in a training session by Brownkit and Wetkit. Featherstorm is devastated, and when Runningnose fetches her, she stands, staring at Mosspaw's body. Then, she flings her head back, yowling her grief, and asks Yellowfang how he died. Brokenstar then decides to take on Volekit as his own apprentice, stating that he owes it to his brother to give his sibling such an honor, and Dawnkit is apprenticed too, and is mentored by Blackfoot. Volepaw soon dies afterwards, succumbing to an infection. :Brokenstar suggests to her that she should move in with the elders since she had done the Clan a huge service by being a mother twice and serving them well. Featherstorm gazes up at the ShadowClan leader, her gaze confused, and Yellowfang wonders if she expects him to acknowledge her and Brokenstar are kin. Despite this, the brown tabby nods silently, much to Yellowfang's dismay, then stumbles through the clearing, and vanishes into some brambles. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides The Ultimate Guide :On Raggedstar's page, it notes that Featherstorm is his mother. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mates: :Hal (formerly): :Blizzardwing: Sons: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: Daughter: :Dawncloud: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: Granddaughters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: :Blossomkit: Grandkits: :Lavenderkit: :Swampkit: Great-grandsons: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: Great-granddaughter: :Dawnpelt: Great-great-granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: Great-great-grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Вихренница fi:Sulkamyrsky de:Federsturm fr:Plume d'Orage nl:Vederstorm pl:Pierzasta Burza Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Queens Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters